


The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch[English]

by Glimmjoy



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Soo-Won takes the five General's to investigate the bandits with the name The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch.
Relationships: Yona & Four Dragon Warriors (Akatsuki no Yona), Yona & Happy Hungry Bunch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch[English]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multi_Fandom_Shipping_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Shipping_Trash/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675510) by [Glimmjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy). 



> I finally translated my story from German to English. (Special Thanks To: Multi_Fandom_Shipping_Trash and JockeyW)  
> Enjoy  
> Glimmjoy

_**The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch** _

“The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch?” asked Lee Geun-Tae, General of the Earth Tribe.

“Mhm.” nodded Soo-Won with excitement. “I heard they are bandits in the territory of the Fire Tribe.”

“Tch. That’s a stupid name,” said Han Joo-Doh.

An Joon-Gi placed his tea cup onto the table.

“I don’t see what this has to do with the meeting?”

“You don’t have to worry about these bandits, Your Majesty. My youngest son is already trying to catch them, even if he hasn’t been lucky till now,” Kan Soo-Jin involved himself too.

“But,” pouted Soo-Won “I wanted to meet them.”

In the next moment his pout vanished and an excited grin spread across his face.

“They are a group of seven. Their leader is a woman and the others are supposed to be monsters. One can fly and another one has a huge arm. They declare the villages around Katan as their territory and steal the taxes. Isn’t it exciting? We should investigate them.”

The attendees could swear they saw flowers floating in the pink sparkling air surrounding the King.

“Flying? Huge arm?” Slowly a smile spread across Geun-Tae's face too.

“Sounds interesting. I’m in.”

“Tch. Someone has to keep an eye on you, Your Majesty.”

“It’s part of my territory so I should come too. And I can visit Tae-Jun this way.” agreed Soo-Jin.

“I’m also coming. Then I don’t have to do these stupid tasks in Fuuga.” announced Tae-Woo, who hadn’t said a word until now.

That caught Mundok’s attention.

“What? You want to shove your obligations onto an old man?” he ranted. He still came to these meetings to support the new Wind General. “Then I am coming too. I certainly won’t go back alone.”

Sighing Joon-Gi took a mouthful of his tea. Sometimes he wondered if he sat in a meeting of Generals or if he was the only adult in a room full of children.

“Is all five of us being there really necessary?”

“Ah, come on, Joon-Gi. It will be fun.” Soo-Won’s pout was back again.

With a second sigh the Water General gave in. There was no point in objecting.

“As you command.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let us go. All of you will regret this. I will put you behind bars. You hear me…?”

Geun-Tae was beside himself with anger. The last three days had been the most frustrating ones he ever had in his whole life.

The travel to Katan had gone by smoothly and without problems but as soon as they met the group of bandits everything went downhill.

The first time _The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch_ didn’t even need two minutes to throw them out of the village.

Even more embarrassing was that they didn’t even battle all seven of them.

Instead they met the bandit with the huge arm (And it was true! The man had a claw that sent every one of them some hundred meters out of the village.) and a Swordsman with a mask that could easily keep up with each of them.

The next day they were more cautious. But when a green-haired man came from nowhere they went flying again.

Their third try wasn’t better. The only thing they found out was that the girly looking boy, Yoon, seemed to be part of the group too, even when he didn’t join the fights.

Of course they didn’t give up. Not with their pride wounded. Today they had held their own, but instead of finally winning they now sat tied to a post without weapons.

(Nobody would admit it but when a chipmunk smacked into Geun-Tae’s face with a “Pukyuu” they were so shocked that their opponents had had the chance to overwhelm them.)

“What should we do with them?” asked the green-haired man.

From an argument between him and the white-haired one they found out his name was Jae-Ha. The white one Kija.

“They just don’t give up.”

“Zeno thinks we should let the Miss decide.”

The blond man was also part of the group of outlaws. That meant there were only two missing.

“Hmm, good idea.” agreed Yoon. He seemed to be the smart one of the small group and thus making the final decision.

“Zeno will get the Miss.” Cheerfully jumping Zeno ran off.

Yoon turned to the pile of belongings they had been stripped of. Efficiently he searched trough them.

Soon after he held up a small pouch. Mundok recognized it as his.

“There really isn’t anything useful. Only weapons, but here is some candy. We can distribute them in the village.”

“Can I have some?” Jae-Ha asked hopeful.

“No, you know they are for the children.”

“But Yoon, I’m hungry.” he whined.

“You will get something soon enough. You have to be a little more patient”

Just as it looked like Kija wanted to say something they heard a voice.

“...strong soldiers?”

It was unmistakably a woman’s, and to the shock of the captives it was familiar.

“Okay. I’m going to meet them.”

Two silhouettes came towards them. The smaller and feminine person stopped in front of them.

“Hey you! We are the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch. I am the Boss Lady. This here is our territory and you shou-...”

Only now she seemed to realize who was in front of her.

Yona (because yes, it was the red-haired princess who stood in front of the five Generals, the King and Mundok) froze, one arm placed on the hip, the other pointing at them.

The eight stared at each other with a startled expression.

“Yona?” asked Kija and Jae-Ha in unison, a worried undertone in their voice.

Suddenly Yona started to giggle. Then she couldn’t seem to suppress the mirth anymore and laughed out loud. Between her laughter they could make out single words.

“...Generals…won...Dragons...”

She needed five minutes to calm down.

“Yona? Do you know them?” asked Yoon.

Yona wiped away tears from the corner of her eye.

“Oh yeah, I should introduce you: These are the five current Generals, a former one and the King. Here” she pointed at Joon-Gi on the ground “we have the General of the Water Tribe An Joon-Gi. I don’t really know him. We never had much to do with each other.

Next we have Kan Soo-Jin, General of the Fire Tribe.” Her index pointed to him.

“What?” cried Kija. “That’s Tae-Jun’s father. They are so different. Not very similar.”

“Hm? You think so? Anyway, the grumpy looking one is Han Joo-Doh. Don’t mind his expression. He always looks like this.” introduced Yona cheerfully, not minding the interruption.

The Generals & Co. still seemed speechless. They didn’t utter a single sound.

“From the Earth Tribe, General Lee Geun-Tae. Even though he looks old, most of the time he behaves like a teenager in puberty or a toddler.

These are Tae-Woo and Mundok. Hey, nice meeting you again.” she gave them a beaming smile.

“And last but not least we have...”

Before she could finish her sentences she was interrupted by footsteps and a voice.

“Princess. I’m back.”

Hak with a deer over his shoulder walked towards them.

“Huh? We have guests?”

Finally the eight visitors unfroze.

“YOU ARE THE BANDITS???”


End file.
